Pacific War
by mintroar
Summary: From the Spanish-American war to the end of the Pacific war. It is loosely based on Historical events and may have some out of timeline elements ei cellphones. America X Philippines X Australia chp 1-3 are reedited since June 1.
1. SpanishAmerican War

_A/N: This is a re-edited version of the pervious chapter 1 I uploaded. Some minor changes such as more emphasis on Philippine's opinion of America when they first meet. Also added "po" in some of her lines to add more personality. America also mentions his human name here._

* * *

><p><em><span>MAY-JUNE 1898: SPANISH-AMERICAN WAR<span>_

Ever since Philippines was little she' read about America in books. She read about his love for freedom and advocacy for democracy and equality, which under these times wasn't very favored especially to the nations who had colonies like England and Spain. When Spain started treating her strictly her admiration for the man grew bigger and bigger. Her admiration for her Hero gave her the strength to go up against her father. To her glee, she found out that he's here to help she immediately wanted to see him. At last, the damsel can finally meet her Hero.

"Mr. America," the officer called a man with dirty blonde hair. America turned his attention to his officer "The Philippine's rebel leader is outside. He says he wants to have a word with you. Will I let him in?"

"Oh sure, I'm sure he just wants to thank the Hero, that is me!" the officer sighed probably wondering why he's even leading this war as he went out of the tent and returned a few moments later with a man beside him. He was hidden in a cloak so his features weren't clearly seen. "Haha~ don't worry the hero, America or you could call me Alfred, is here to solve everything!" America smiled gleefully at the cloaked man in front of him.

"If you want to play hero then, go ahead, but I want to make one thing clear before I choose to ally with anybody." The cloaked man spoke but his voice was rather high pitched for a man clad in a mysterious fashion. Now that America though about it, he was also petite though most of the people here are petite compared to him. "I want to know your intentions of coming here. You can't expect me to believe that you'd just come here without anything in return now do you?"

"Huh? Well before I answer that, do you mind taking off the cloak? It's kinda suspicious, for all I know you might be Spain in disguise!" he stood in an attack stance anticipating that what he's suspecting might happen but the stance looked like some rip off from an old Chinese movie.

The man stood there for a while. 'This guy… I can't believe he's a super power. He seems really naïve." He thought to himself. 'but… I guess I could trust him.' Slowly the cloaked man took off his cloak revealing a woman? "I might have spent more than 3 centuries with Spain but do I even look Spanish to you?"

It took a while for him to respond. He was busy looking at Philippine's face. She had long shiny black hair tied in a pony tail. Her eyes were slightly slanted like Asians but her lashes were definitely Spanish. Her eyes had a dark chocolate shade- it was almost black but you could see a faint brown color. Her skin was tanned. She wasn't exceptionally pretty but there was something in her that he can't put a finger on like some exotic air about her that never disappears no matter how many times you scan her face.

"You have my people's cooperation America." Philippines extended her arm for a handshake. 'Ahh… his hand is so warm and soft… I can't believe I'm shaking his hand.'

He immediately snapped as soon as she called him. "No man, I'm just here to free you guys. That's a hero's job after all!" he extended his arm and the two nations shook hands.

"If you excuse me, po…" Philippines ended the handshake "I should be going now." She was about to put her cloak back on when America called her attention. 'But I really don't want to go… but I have to.'

"Hey, wanna hang out?" was his offer.

"Excuse me, po?" she asked calmly but in the back of her mind she was already going crazy, 'OMG OMG OMG! He wants to HANG OUT! Get that? HANG OUT!'

"I don't mean now. I mean after. So what do you say?"

She looked down on the ground an blushed slightly before regaining her composure and smiled at him "If time will allow us to." 'HELL YEA!' That smile was one of the many unforgettable smiles of the nation in front of him.

She continued out of the tent putting on the cloak as she walked away from America.

'Man… I can see why Spain doesn't want to give her up so easily. Still, every nation deserves his freedom. That's why I decided to become a hero.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to thank various fanfic authors (both from and ) for inspiring me to write this. I'd especially like appreciate authors who wrote AussieXPiri(and from what I've found there aren't many) fics because without you guys I wouldn't have added Australia here. It was originally a USxPIRI fic.**

Disclaimers:

This Philippines is mine. Everybody else(America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional.


	2. Treaty of Paris

A/N: Another re-edited version, there's no change. I just added one more paragraph at the end and a little on where Philippines was during this meeting.

* * *

><p><em><span>TREATY OF PARIS of 1898<span>_

The Treaty of Paris of 1898 was signed on December 10, 1898, at the end of the Spanish-American War, and came into effect on April 11, 1899, when the ratifications were exchanged. It signaled the end of the Spanish Empire in America and the Pacific Ocean and marked the beginning of an age of United States colonial power. Philippines wanted to partake in the negotiations too but she was refused. America comforted her by making sure that her intentions are brought to the table during the meeting.

The room was small and in the middle there was a long table. At each side seated a number of men. On the right was America with his American negotiators and on the left was Spain with his negotiators. They just finished negotiating on Cuba and were now about to negotiate on the last piece of land that Spain legally owns—Philippines.

"I'm not giving up on my niña(t/n "little girl"). You can take the lower islands but I'm never going to give up on the upper island." Spain slammed his hand on the table. He already had to give up Cuba and Puerto Rico, no way is he going to lose his only daughter colony, his precious niña.

"What? We can't split Philippines. You have to either take it all or none at all." America, oddly, was just as serious. He's not willing on giving up Philippines either, especially when he already made a promise to the girl that she'll get her freedom.

"Then I'm taking it all." Spain was being stubborn now.

Before America could talk again one of his negotiators whispered near his ear he nodded as he listened and opened his mouth to convey the message. "Alright, alright Spain, how about I give you 10 million for Philippines? Ok… then, Maybe 20? My boss is willing to pay. He'll wait for a reply in 2 days."

Spain was shocked. He didn't expect that America would actually be willing to buy off Philippines. This made it even angrier. He thinks he could just buy her off like that like some item from a shop? NO WAY but before he could vent his anger on the American they already left the room. He got out of his chair and headed straight to his house.

It wasn't long until one of his negotiators went to his house to inform him of the Queen's opinion regarding Philippines.

"Mr. Spain, I have already consulted with the Queen. She said that we should agree with the offer."

"What? I'm not going to let my niña be bought off buy some kid of that bastardo England."

"But think about it Mr. Spain, how are you going to raise your daughter when you hardly have enough to take care of yourself. And remember she's rebelling against you. I don't think she'll be happy to know that after all that fighting she's still under you." It was hard for Spain to accept the truth. Just a year ago he was one of the greatest nations in the world but now he's hit rock bottom. True he can't even take care of himself properly anymore. He wasn't even able to help Romano when he was captured by England. His face was dark. He knew that his daughter practically hates him for hiding the truth from her and, what's more, from refusing to give the only thing she ever wanted to get—her freedom.

"…I know. It's just that I don't trust that, America. I'm sure he knows about niña's resources and I bet he's figured out about her strategic location. I even doubt that he'll give niña what she was fighting for. He's buying her off, Carajo! (t/n "damn it")" his expression was angry again at the thought of what America might do.

"I know but at least when she's with him you know that he'll treat her right. He's a new super power after all and with what he's advocating I don't think he'd want to dirty his name. So I doubt that he'll do anything bad to her."

He didn't want to admit it but he was telling the truth. He had no money, she hated him for taking away her freedom and whether he likes it or not he had any choice but to trust that she'll be fine.

The treaty continued the next day.

"So, what do you say Spain?" asked a confident America

"We'll accept the offer." As much as it pained him to say those words Spain had to say it.

"Great! And that ends the war!" America jumped up his seat and ran to Spain's side offering him a hand shake.

Spain reluctantly accepted and while shaking hand he moved closer to America whispering in his ear. "If you ever hurt my niña, I promise I will *****************" I'm not sure what he was saying at the end but it sure made America paler than pale. Spain ended the hand shake and left the now statue like America in the room.

After the treaty, America told Philippines that she's now free but, if she doesn't mind, he'll be staying there for a while to teach her a thing or to about running a country. Saying that it'll be dangerous for her to be independent when she doesn't know enough things to know about running a country. Philippines gladly accepted the help.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers:<p>This Philippines is mine. Everybody else(America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional. 


	3. Philippine's Westernization

A/N: Re-edited version, this had the most change of all the re-editted chapters. Changed her personality a bit, so instead of having her 3rd personality as a shy type added with other things such as her tendency to over think and her 'love struck'-ness. I did it because as I wrote with her childish lines, I had a hard time differentiating them from her usual lines other than describing with "childish tone". And beware of Philippine's potty mouth.

* * *

><p><em><span>PHILIPPINE'S WESTERNIZATION <span>_

It was a bright sunny day, Philippines, after years of sleeping underground, camping from one place to another just to not get caught off guard by Spanish troops woke up in her room in her capital, Manila. Finally, she's free. She can now walk around and talk to people freely without the threat of being punished or the person she interacted with being punished.

As much as she was happy with her new found freedom she was slightly melancholic. Sure, Spain might have imprisoned her and treated her people badly, even going as far as to hide that fact from her by locking her inside the capital, but in the end Spain was still her Papa. She missed her Papa, she knew that was the cause of her depression. She could recall the times when he would tuck her to bed after she fell asleep from the stories that Spain would tell her, or when they used to nap under a tree during siesta, or how her papa would grabher hand whenever she felt intimidated by all the Spanish men and women trying to converse with her so they could grow closer to Spain and eventually the King.

'I wonder if I made the right decision not to see Papa leave.' It was only 2 days ago that Spain left the Philippines. She was inside her room. She didn't have the guts to see her Papa leave, with him never coming back again. She thought that if she had gone she might have changed her mind then and there. She didn't want to choose between her Papa and her freedom. So when the later was achieved, she knew she had to let the first option go, she already got what she wanted there's no turning back now.

She just took a bath her hair still wet and scent fresh with the bathroom scent. She opened her closed and looked at the tons of clothes Spain gave her, most of which were dresses he gave her when she had to attend parties held by the governor general ruling the Philippines. Before she would take great care of the clothes Spain gave her; they were, after all, expensive Spanish dresses worn by the people who are part of the high class society in Spain. Now, they were just dresses a reminded of how Spain's influence and presence. She grabbed one of the dresses and before she could lose the door to her closet the door to her room flung open.

"Hey Philippines! Wanna hang out now?" it was America. "Great! You're changing! You should hurry up so we'll have more time to hang out!" he gave her a big smile unaware of the situation he placed himself in.

Philippines just stared at the rude man who busted inside her room. 'THIS SHIT HEAD!' Philippines was obviously angry at how he just came in while she's still in a robe. Sure she was covered, but she was in her, what she considers, under garment. The robe covered her body but it was thin and the knot holding the robe together was loosely tied too. She was as red as a tomato now. She can just imagine the embarrassment of him seeing her cleavage or the silhouette of her body (She's very conservative, contrary to the liberal America).

"Hey, hey, it's ok. You're just in a robe. I didn't see anything that I shou—", he was hit in the head by a now flustered and furious Philippines before he could finish his sentence.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She demanded and America, getting the intensity of her anger through the tone of her voice ran out of the room.

She finally got dressed in peace and after, what seemed like half an hour of begging and apologizing, she reluctantly hung out with America going to places he led her to.

"First stop is the court!" He exclaimed as he grabbed and led her to the direction of the court.

She blushed from the sudden contact was planning on staying quiet so America wouldn't notice her red cheeks but she just had to ask "the court?" She looked down hoping that America won't notice her red cheeks as he turned to answer her question. 'T-T-This i-is bad… Oh no… H-H-He's going to ask why my cheeks are red, i-is he? This is embarrassing… I-I-It's not that I'm not comfortable actually I-I like the i-i-inti-. N-no… wha-what am I thinking? I-i-i just hope we wouldn't notice.'

"Yup! I'll be teaching you some basketball!" He turned to her and just noticed that she was wearing a dress. The skirt was puffed and it looked big. She can't play basket ball in that dress. "But first we have to get you some appropriate clothes." And he led her to another direction still holding her hand. "Man~ you're cheeks are so red!" he turned his head towards her and gave her a teasing grin.

'H-h-he noticed? H-h-how am I g-go-going to answer n-now? H-he's de-definitely going to ask. O-oh n-no… w-what am I going to do? N-no…' her tears were already forming in her eyes. She was even redder now and she's sweating a lot too.

"Hey you're sweating a lot too." He stopped walking and paid more attention to his companion. Who, without his knowledge, is already at the brink of collapsing in embarrassment. "That dress must be really hot since you're this red and sweating a lot."

Dumbfounded at the thought of what she was thinking added to the fact that what America said is true. Not that the dress was hot but she could have been blushing and sweating because of the heat. Why did she have to this so far?

Anyway, America lead Philippines to a shop and made her change into a pair of shorts with a tee-shirt and rubber shoes. She was uncomfortable at the fact that she's showing too much skin but eventually agreed that what she's wearing now is more comfortable then her dress.

When they got to the court America taught her how to play basketball. It was a disaster for her a first. She couldn't even reach the ring when she's jump because she was too short. She always misses too because she wasn't used to throwing the ball.

After playing basketball, America though that it would be good if they could rest for a while. He left after a few minutes and came back just as fast.

"Here!" he gave her a red can. He was holding a can too of the same design.

"What's this, po?" she looked up at America as he gave a curious looking can to her.

"COLA" he answered as he returned to where he sat, beside Philippines.

"Cola? It looks like black water." She was suspicious at the odd looking drink America gave her.

"Try it! It's great!"

He did help her with Spain so I guess she could trust his preference in food too. She took a sip and started liking the taste soon after. It wasn't long until she felt energetic again, maybe a little too energetic "hey hey hey hey hey hey. I don't know what's going on but this cola thing is duuuuppppppeeeeerrrrr GGGRRREEAAATT! It makes you all energetic again! Like a sudden CHARGE of energy! Tehehehehe hahahaha! Hey hey hey hey, say what is this thing made of? Is this the reason why you Americans are so lively? Is this why your cities are always filled with lights and people there practically don't sleep? How do you make cola? Why is it colored black? Does it come in other colors to? What kind of girls do you like? Do you like anybody? Do you have a girlfriend? How many wars have you won? Do you have any enemies? How many are they? Hey!" she talked for about 40 minutes non-stop in her unusual tone. She ran around the court over and over again before having a one sided chat with America again. He could just stare in awe how sugar affected this girl. Then suddenly she just fell.

"Hey Philippines are you alright?" he ran to her concerned as to why she suddenly fell. She almost looked like a drunken England, except that she didn't drink any alcohol. She mumbled on the floor. America could hardly understand what the girl was saying but just assumed that maybe she said 'I'm so tired'. He needed to lift her face off the ground. While he did so he saw a glimpse of her face and yelled in fear dropping her head. Her face had 2 large dark circles around her eyes like a raccoon. She look like she wanted to sleep (post-sugar rush effect) but couldn't (caffeine). So her face was the epiphany of a zombie.

After an hour,

"Finally, I am normal." Philippines was glad that she no longer looked like a zombie.

"Great! Wear this!" America walked to her and gave her some clothes. Curiously she looked at them and then at him.

"Where's my dress, po?" she asked blankly

"I burned it." He answered just as blankly.

There was an awkward silence when America suddenly felt a gripping force at his lower region. If it was gentler it could have been a wonderful experience but it wasn't. The force held his lower region like how a crocodile would kill its prey, bite hard and roll over. The experience was hell.

"WhO GAVE YOU PERMISSION BURN PEOPLE'S CLOTHING, HUH?" Philippines gripped his lower region more with the expression that even the dirtiest pirates would be ashamed of.

America couldn't answer properly but just wince in pain.

Philippines finally noticed how her barbaric side took over and quickly let go for America's lower region. He quickly dropped in relief from that pain and all Philippines could do was bow her head and apologize. She quickly took the clothes that America gave her and ran to change. When she got back America was already standing. He seems fine now.

"Ah man, that sure was painful."

"I'm really sorry about that, po. Does it still hurt?"

"OH no, don't worry. I'm alright. I guess next time I should just throw it away"

'This guy… is pissing me off!' "Well, again I'm very sorry for what I did to you a while ago, po." And she lowered her head to apologize again.

"Don't sweat it. Anyway," he paused as he looked at Philippines. She was now wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a plain red top and sneakers. Very different from what she wore when she got out of her house. "…you look different with jean on." He had grown slightly red from what he said.

She was busy looking at her clothing to notice his slight blush. "I'm still having a hard time getting used to the clothes. These 'jeans' are tight." She said in a tone that she hoped wasn't whiny while she tried to adjust her jean again.

They strolled some more while America talked about his 'hero-ness' or a thing or two about his country. While Philippines share to America the things she found out while with Spain.

It was already dark and America led her to one last stop before bringing her home- Dinner at Wac donalds. America ordered 2 Wac burger meals while Philippines looked for a table for them to sit and eat. It wasn't long after Philippines sound an unoccupied table and called America's attention after he finished ordering and got their food.

America sat down with Philippines and she curiously looked at the food on the tray the America bought. She knew the black water inside the cup was coke. But she was curious at what seemed like yellowish sticks, its container had a picture of what seemed like a potato but it looked nothing like the yellow sticks. 'What the hell is this?' She thought curiously and took one to taste it; the yellow sticks also didn't taste at all like potatoes. It was more of starch, oil and salt. 'It tastes like shit.' She thought to herself 'but nothing beats those shitty scones.' It was a long time since England took her and even if she already forgot the English man's face she can never forget the dreadful experience with his country's delicacy 'scones'.

"What is this, po?" Philippines curiously looked at the food that America just gave her. She looked at it switching from different angles.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a hamburger, yet?" astonished, America asked her while chewing on his hamburger. His words were faint but understandable. Not that Philippines needed to hear anything other than the word 'Hamburger'. She looked at the hamburger more intently. It looked like 2 pan de sals with what she thinks is meat(?) with white and red sauce oozing over. It wasn't the cleanest food she saw nor did it look at all satisfying. She didn't want to be rude so she at the 'hamburger' anyway.

After a while Philippines was finally able to finish her hamburger. She looked at America and felt the awkward silence. "America may I ask you a question, po?" this was her attempt in breaking the silence.

America looked at her and while chewing on another order of Wacburger 'Go ahead!'

She hesitated a while before finally opening her mouth. "I understand that I might be out of place to ask you thing but… Why do you want to become a hero?"

He stopped eating and just started at her before finally gulping the hamburger in his mouth so he could answer properly. "Well being a hero is cool, you know." He said with his big 'hero grin'.

"No, what I meant was—what made you want to become a hero and save others? Did something happen to you that made you want to become a hero?" she noticed America's face change because of the question. Maybe she really shouldn't have asked after all. "I'm sorry, po. If you don't want to answer then you don't have to. Forget that I ask…" and she continued sipping her coke carefully, not wanting to have another sugar rush, and silently.

He noticed that maybe his expression made her think that he didn't want to talk about it. "Oh… No. It's fine. Hmm… well… how do you put this…" He paused while thinking of a way to wrap his worlds without sounding too unlike him. His face was serious; a face Philippines thought that America would never have. "I was in a similar situation as you…you know? Fighting for independence against the person who raised you?" He looked down as he took a sip of his cola. He looked quite melancholic, as if he's recalling a painful memory but doesn't want to show that he's hurt. Philippines could just stare at his sudden change. "It's just that fighting against the person who you used to look up to… is a really hard thing to do." He paused again. Philippines could notice that he's gripping the cup of cola. "It leaves a mark that you'll never forget. Moving on from that… it takes a lot of time and power too. I just don't want other nations to go through the same road I had. That's why I help people that way they don't have to be in much pain anymore." There was another awkward silence both people were looking down, one was reflecting the words she had heard and the other was recalling the events that led him to that reflection. The boy had enough of reflecting, though, he's already gone this far and no way is he going back. He stood up from his seat. "I'll be your Hero, Philippines, so just call me and I'll be right by your side!" He pointed at her with his finger with his foot on his seat and the other on the ground. All he needed was red underwear and a cape then he can very much be like a goofy version of Superman.

She definitely took notice of this. His 'goofy-ness' made her forget everything that America just said as if it never happened. Right not, there was a man declaring to be her 'HERO' and posing like some superman poser. Obviously, her first reaction was to turn her head away and cover her mouth. For the first few seconds she was able to tone down her laugh but eventually it was too funny to control.

"Hey, I was serious." Still in his pose he gave her that 'I wasn't planning on being funny' look.

She laughed even more when she knew that it wasn't America's intention to look funny but, alas, she had to stop laughing and answer him properly. It took her at least a minute for her to finally calm down and stop laughing. "No, Please forgive me." She said in her most polite manner "It is just that you have a very big heart. It is nice to meet someone like you." She really was grateful in meeting a person like America. 'He might have short comings, like his cluelessness or his immaturity, but in the end he has a lot of good points too. Much, much more good points' Meeting him made her think that maybe there really are some countries out there that just want to help.

He loosened up and finally sat in his seat. "Well you're pretty tough yourself." He said with a grin.

"Thank you, po."

They left Wac Donalds as soon as America finished his hamburger. When they left America once again, took her hand and led her back to her home. All the while Philippines was still at her made-up delusions. They finally got to Philippine's home.

"Great! So phil—errr… do you have another name by any chance? It's tiring to call you Philippines all the time."

Still red, "C-Clara, p-po!"

"Alright then, see you later Clara." And with a big smile and equally big wave left to where he's staying.

Philippines squealed the moment she got inside her house. "Alfred~ ahhh… I am never going to wash these hands again or these clothes." She smiled happily as she looked at her hands, both were touched by America. "B-b-b-b-but… n-no… w-what am I thinking?" she blushes like crazy and turns to the wall, facing it. "W-w-w-why am I like this?... A-america's just a friend. H-he's just a friend. But the way he held my hand… ahh… 3… DAMN BITCH GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

"ummm… Ms. Philippines?" apparently one of the maids were there beside her the whole time.

"WHAT?" she screamed at the origin of the voice and realized that the maid heard everything she said. She returned to her normal composure, as if she wasn't talking to herself in front of a wall just a while ago. "You heard nothing." And she calmly walked to her room.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers:<p>This Philippines is mine. Everybody else(America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional. 


	4. Philippine's Big Crush

A/N:** If you've started reading this because you've already read the past 3 chapters then I'd suggest you go back and check them again. I reedited and added some parts to them. One of it being Philippine's admiration towards America.** If you know about this already then read ahead. This was the one of the chapters I had the most difficulty in writing. I had to make sure that Philippines's admiration was developed enough for it actually turn out to something romantic while at the same time not make it too fast and wrap it all up in one chapter. Ugh… this was a pain. (Sadly for me this was just the start.)

Oh and if it's centered and italicized it's a flashback. Just take note of that.

* * *

><p><em>PHILIPPINES' BIG CRUSH<em>

'I've always admired him even before we met'

_During the peak of the Spanish-American war,_

"_Are you having second thoughts?"_

"_Maybe…" _

"_Well that's hard. You know what I do when I'm not sure?" _

"_?"_

"_I just finish what I started. You're bound to make mistakes either way but you'll never really know what those  
>mistakes are when you're already at the end of the road. Then I'll just beat the crap out of those mistakes so they'll disappear!" <em>

'That was when I saw that he wasn't all just 'I'm the hero'. The more I realized everything that he was doing the more I fell for my Hero. He not only helped me in getting independence but also with finance, governance, state welfare and protection.' Philippines was lying in bed staring blankly as she tried to construct her thoughts and emotions. "I'm falling for him deeper and de-" but her words were interrupted with a slam from her door and a clueless and rude blonde man.

"Hey Clara! You want to go to a party with me?"

Surprised and angry she took her pillow and threw it at America. "How many times did I tell you to fuck'in knock first! And why are you calling me with my other name?"

After a while, America took the pillow of from his face and a few red pillow marks were left on his face. "Aha… Sorry. Anyway, about the party, what do you say?"

She put her hand on her chin and contemplated for a while before answering "I haven't been to a party for a long time now so I'd love to come. When is it going to be?"

"Tonight at my place." He answered almost instantly and with a straight face.

"T-t-tonight?" she turned red at the stress that America placed her in. "I-i-i-i don't have time to prepare. I-i don't even have a dress yet since it's…um… a-awkward if I… … r-re-use one of the dresses Spain gave me." She looked down still seated in her bed as she twigetted her fingers.

He looked at her curiously and with a casual tone. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I'll bring you an outfit later this afternoon! Since that's settled you HAVE to come to my party. I'll pick you up later! Bye!" and he left without even waiting for her to reply.

"ahh… i-i-I haven't even said anything yet…" and she found herself alone once again in her room. Tonight she's going to a party with America. That thought just made her blush. 'ahhh… a party with Alfred, huh?' she was already swaying her body left and right while holding her cheeks. ' A party… Should I tell him?'

That morning Philippines spent an abnormally large amount of time in the bath room preparing for the party. It was during some time in the afternoon that a package arrived from America. It was the dress that he was talking about .Philippines looked at the blue gown in curiosity. She noticed that the dress didn't have sleeves. She wore the dress anyway and looked at the mirror curiously. The dress was long enough to touch the floor and it hugged her waist quite tightly before loosening up as it went to her legs.

"Hey Clara! I'm here to pick you up!" Once again, America barged inside the door

"A-America!" she yelled at him, oddly enough, not throwing any object towards the invader but instead just quickly wrapped a blanket around her to cover her body.

"Why are you covering yourself up?" he asked her curiously while walking towards her. Philippines took steps back as America took steps towards her until finally she found herself on the wall and America was approaching.

"W-W-wait!" she blushed as she protested but it was too late. America had already grabbed the blanket and threw it away for him to see whatever it was hiding.

"Oh, you're all dressed." He said almost casually. Now that he thought about it she looks unbelievably stunning tonight. The midnight blue dress hugged her body perfectly from her breast to her waist until it gracefully touched the floor. The thin white belt with a floral broach on her waist made her narrow waist stand out. And the details on her dress that made it and her sparkle like bright stars on a quiet night.

"I-I-I'm not sure if I'm wearing this right… I-I think I must have missed a s-sleeve or someth-something."

It took a while for America to snap out and answer her, "You're wearing the dress just fine." By instinct he took her hand to lead her to his car.

She protested and stopped him for taking leaving. She isn't satisfied yet with his answer. "B-but don't you think it's showing too much skin?" she asked again, a more specific question this time.

"No, not at all. You actually look really pretty tonight, Clara." He looked at her eyes casually.

"I-it is? Well… if you say so then." She kept on blushing. She couldn't look at him at his eye. It would only make her blush more.

"Oh yea I almost forgot." He let go of her hand and took something from his pocket—a beautifully made pearl white necklace. "Here you go! This necklace should fit you perfectly."

"Th-th-tha-thank-thank you, po!" she lowered her head as she kept on blushing from what he just did and said.

'It must be really hot in here then since she's so red' "Oh no problem. So let's go!" and with one sweep stroke of his hand he grabbed her hand again and lead her to his car to go to the party.

"America, what kind of party are we going to anyway?" she was seated next to the driver seat where America was.

"Oh it's just a little get together party. This year a lot of people from Europe are coming." He answered her without looking—focusing on the road and his ford.

'Europe?' he thought but before she could say anything further they arrived at the place. America parked his car right in front of the entrance and got out. She also followed him and curiously asked when she was close enough, "Is Spain attending this year, po?"

"Spain? Yea, he's coming this year."

Philippines froze after she heard what America said, how is she supposed to react when she sees him how is he going to reach? "… I don't think I should be here. Sorry, po. I should just go ho-"

"Hey don't sweat yourself. If anything bad, happens I'm right here. I'm your hero, remember?" and he gave his infamous 'hero grin' at her again.

"Yea… Then I'll be counting on you, po!"

"You're even late for your own party, haven't I taught you anything?" A man with a British accent yelled at America.

"Sorry, Iggy. I was picking up somebody."

"Somebody?" the man with bushy, no, 'caterpillar' eyebrows looked at her curiously.

She noticed the stare and decided to introduce herself, "Hello, po, I'm Philippines."

"I know you!" he pointed at her excited or frustrated, "You're that bloody daughter of Spain!"

'He's rude!'

"You know her England?"

"I sure do. It was during the seven year war."

"I don't know the seven year war but I de remember one time when I was kidnapped, he gave me awful food. He called them 'scrones'"

"Don't make it seem as if I'm a thief!" he yelled at her in frustration when she mentioned 'kidnap', he was a pirate he wanted to colonize it wasn't his fault that Spain didn't watch her properly, and second when she mentioned 'scrones' and 'awful' in the same sentence without a 'not' in the middle, that was his country's delicacy.

"H-hey England. You shouldn't shout at a girl."

"This girl is a beast, America! She was never grateful when I fed her the best of English food when she was with me."

'So this caterpillar eyebrows in scrones?'

"That's because your food tastes bad England."

"Don't take her side!"

"England I want to talk to you about something." Another man approached them, he had an interesting French accent. He was going to get England's attention when he found her, "Oh, and who might this lovely lady be hmm… America?"

"She's Philippines." He answered ignoring the already frustrated England.

"Ahh… so this must be the girl." Philippines stared at him curiously. He must have noticed it because he said something else to answer her curiosity. "I've heard a lot about you from Spain."

After hearing that she knew where he came from just not exactly who he is. "I-I'm sorry. It must be very rude of me. You know who I am but sadly, I do not know you, po." She lowered her head feeling quite embarrassed for not knowing who he is.

"A polite girl aren't you?" He smirked and grabbed her hand before kissing it and introducing himself with a bow, "You can call me France."

She blushed slightly from the sudden awkward contact but in her head she though, 'Gay pervert—definitely a gay pervert.' But she didn't want to be rude to the man and smiled at him instead, "It is a pleasure to meet you, po, Mr. France."

"N-no. The pleasure is mine. Now why don't I take you away from these mongrels. A lady as exquisite as you shouldn't be around them anyway." Before she knew it his arm was around her shoulders and he was leading her away from America and England who were both too busy arguing (at least England was, America was just enjoying it) to notice what the pervert has taken her away.

After a while of walking with France she noticed that they were going further and further from where the party was. In fact, she found her self with him at a quiet hallway. She has to get away from him or else she'll regret it. She wasn't entirely sure of his intentions and didn't want to be rude in case he might have over thought his intentions. Foreigners have odd habits and though most might seem rude to her for them it's normal maybe this is one of those cases. "If it's not rude, where are we going, po?"

"It is nice to have a good conversation in a quiet room, oui?" the pressure on her shoulder became tighter and for some reason she could feel his horny intentions from the way his tone sounded.

'No hell of a way is this perverted gay ass going to take my precious virginity like this!... b-b-b-but… how am I going to get away? I… I might be just over thinking… AUGH! TO HELL WITH THIS ASS! … b-b-but…' She struggled with herself because even until now she was still doubting herself if she might have over thought his intentions from his tone. She thought that maybe he just sounds like a pervert.

"Clara?" just when she had enough problems already. She spots Spain walking towards them. She didn't answer him but just looked down ignoring him. Despite her situation, Spain was the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh, I hope the father doesn't mind if I spend some time with his daughter."

Spain noticed how uncomfortable his daughter was and he knew France well so he knew what he was up to, "France, what are you up to? Let her go." His tone was threatening almost leaning to murderous.

"But I just want to spend some time with her." France protested like a little boy ignoring the threat from the tone of Spain's voice.

Two men were now fighting over her but she couldn't care less. Her old colonizer for 3 centuries is in front of her. The last time they met was when she finally decided to run away from Spain and fight for her freedom. They didn't meet during the battle for her freedom nor were they able to meet after the war when Spain left. She was happy with Spain, immensely so, but her people weren't they were suffering and they were unjustly treated. It was when she decided to choose to protect the happiness of her people than her own and started rebelling. Sure her heart was torn but she knew her place, she had a responsibility and she had to fulfill it. But now she's wondering if that was the better choice. She didn't know how to act. Is he angry? Should she still be angry? But she wanted to hug him she missed him so much that her heart sank as soon as she saw Spain again. But she's afraid that if she might do that she'll have second thoughts about the choice she made and she didn't want to think that she made the wrong choice then. No matter what happens she knew that what happened is done and can't be changed. She didn't want to live her life wishing she made a different choice, losing Spain was painful enough.

At times like these, where she didn't know what to do, her only option was to run away so she wouldn't have to make a choice at all.

"Niña!" Spain yelled at her when he noticed that she suddenly ran away.

She ran away as fast as her heels could bear. She could hear Spain catching up and she really didn't want a confrontation right now. So as soon as she found an open door she ran inside and locked it just as Spain caught up to her. By that time she was inside the room with the door intentionally locked while Spain was outside trying to open the door. He stopped when he noticed that she locked it from the inside.

"Niña… please I just want to talk." Spain was begging. He didn't care what happened between them. His niña is still niña even if she's no longer his colony. But there was no reply from the other end of the door but silence.

She wasn't ready yet. She didn't know what to say. He doesn't seem angry. In fact he really wanted to talk to her. She wanted to talk to him too but is she didn't want to doubt her past decision. Even if that wasn't her worry, she had a war with this man, despite their past, she couldn't just pretend like nothing went wrong. Her conscience wouldn't allow her to.

"If you don't want to talk niña then it's alright. At least I know that America is taking good care of you. I'm happy with just that." He knew that maybe his daughter was still angry at him. He didn't want to force her so he willingly stood up and was about to leave the door when it flung open and a crying Philippines ran and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Papa, I missed you so much!" She was practically crying already. She didn't care what happens. She couldn't ignore the pain building up in her heart and just gave in. If this decision would cause her difficulty at least she was happy before it would happen.

"Papa misses niña more!" Spain as he fell to tear too while hugging back his precious niña.

Meanwhile,

America was looking for Philippines when he bumped into France, "Hey France have you seen Philippines?"

France was with 2 women each by his side. He holding wine on one hand and pointed with his other hand. "She is over there with Spain."

"S-Spain huh?" After looking at the direction to where France is pointing and sees Spain. He becomes pale as he remembers what Spain said the last time they met. "Ugh… France why'd you have to invite Spain over?"

"That's because it's a get together party and we can't 'get together' without Spain." He took another sip at his glass of wine with that 'I know everything' look.

"B-but still…" He was thinking of a way to rebut France's previous statement but he did have a point and at least Philippines is going well with Spain.

France ignored America and decided to change the topic, "If only I knew that Philippines looked then I might have participated in the last treaty myself."

"But you weren't part of the war so you can't participate in the treaty even if you wanted to."

He focused his attention on the girl now dancing with her father, "She is a very fascinating woman, that Philippines." And in a snap focused on the two girls beside him, "Of course not as lovely as these two women though." He continued to flirt with these girls.

"…there's just something in her that makes you want to look at her." He said almost out of nowhere. France looked at the boy and noticed that there was definitely something different with how he looked at her.

He knew instantly what it was, "Oho, looks like Little America has a big crush." He eased America in his French accent.

France definitely knew he saw a blush run across his face, "I-it's not like that! She's just a friend."

But it was no use, France knew that America has developed a crush on the girl he's just not that certain if he's aware of that though but regardless he decided to give the boy little piece of advice in his specialty. "If you say so~ just a fair warning though, a woman's heart is delicate"

"Umm…yea. sure." He wasn't really paying attention to France anymore. He was just staring blankly at Philippines who is still dancing with Spain. She looked really happy and he was happy for her now that she's getting along with Spain. 'Maybe a dance won't hurt' he thought to himself as he walked towards Philippines and Spain. He caught their attention and America, after a glare from Spain, offered a hand to Philippines which, after Spain quickly gave in, she accepted.

"You seem to be getting along great with Spain." He spoke to her softly that only she can hear as he placed his hand on her narrow waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Though, I hesitated for a while." She replied in an equally soft tone keeping up with America as they danced.

"Why'd you hesitate?"

"Well…" her tone was softer. She looked down on the ground and took a step closer to America, her head closer to his chest, as if she was hiding her face. Seeing this America placed her other hand, which he held, on his free shoulder and placed his free hand on the other side of her waist.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You guys are fine now and that's all the matters."

Her head was now on his chest as she gave him a hug. "Thank you." Were the words that escaped through her mouth. She really can express in words how grateful she was towards America. He helped free her though the 333 years of rule under Spain. He gave her freedom and is even helping her to run as a state.

He pulled her closer responding to her embrace and whispered in her ear. "I'm your hero, remember? It's my job, so you don't need to thank me."

His tone was more mature to the surprise of an already blushing Philippines. She was red, but thankfully she hid her face well enough that America couldn't see. 'It's getting too intimate. What should I do? But I do want to stay like this a little longer. If I tell him now I wonder how he'll react? What am I saying? He probably likes another girl one who has white skin and brighter eyes.'

"Philippines?"

Still deep in thought Philippines ignored America 'In movies, moments like these are when the Hero and the damsel share a loving kiss but I guess that only works when your feelings are reciprocated. He's handsome, strong, brave, kind… everything a hero should be. If only he was MY HERO then everything would be perfect. I love you, my hero.'

"Hey, Philippines? Are you ok? You're face is red."

"Ah!" she yelped. She just realized that the dance is now over and America is now staring at the apparently redder Philippines. She stared at him and he stared at her, without thinking she ran away from America to veranda. She could hear America yelling her name. She could see people looking at her but she couldn't care. All she knows is that she should run away and hide, she's already embarrassed herself enough running away like a fool wouldn't make a difference.

She finally got to the veranda, luckily, it was empty. She leaned on the edge of the veranda and took a deep sigh. She turned to the lights of building behind her. She was amazed at how tall the buildings were at America's place. Which was a good this because she knows that she's going to occupying this space for a while. She was at peace… until-

"Hey, why'd you run off like that?" the familiar voice was none other than America.

"Ugh! Why does the damn hero have to come now?" She spat at him in a rude tone. Realizing that she spoke without thinking again she covered her mouth and apologized at America for her rudeness. America was now leaning on the balcony beside her. 'H-he's so close and we're all alone. I-is God telling me to confess? Why does God have to choose now out of all the possible times? I could always tell him tomorrow but why now? Ugh… f-fine…' "U-umm… A-A-Ameri- I-I mean… Al-Alfred, I-I know that this might sound too sudden… bu…but… I… I've admired you for a really long time now and… I think I might have fallen…i-in… lo… ve… wi… ou…" She was now redder than ever.

"Huh? What did you say I can't hear you?" Apparently he couldn't clearly hear her voice since the noise inside made it difficult for him to do so.

Using the same tone she said it again hoping that he might hear her. "I…l…ove…you…" He couldn't her her so she had to increase the tone of her voice, "I love you." Her tone was the typical tone that she usually uses but he still couldn't hear her. "I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" He voice was apparently louder and any louder would make the heads of the people inside turn to her and America.

"You're a really fun girl to be with, you know that, a little weird though but still fun! Sometimes you're this really boring and primmy girl then next you're like some crazy howling pirate and then you become girl who twitches with her words a lot!"

Her "A-aha…" was mixed one part tried to calmly respond to his accurate accusations and the other tried to keep her furiousness deep inside.

"At first I just thought that you were going through your rebellious stage during puberty but there's really nothing to rebel anymore. So I thought, maybe this is just what made me believe that…" he turned his eyes towards hers.

She blushed even more with the way America suddenly looked at her and her though of America saying 'that I love you' made it worse. 'God as much as I want him to reciprocate my feelings I don't want him to tell me now! H-H-h-he just can't say it now! I-I don't think I can handle it yet… I-i'm not ready. He can't say it right after I did! God please help me!' She got redder and redder that the constant thought of her current situation.

"You're a wolf in sheep's clothing!" he exclaimed at her happily

Philippines couldn't believe she got worked up on that. Rather, the thought of her actually thinking about those things made her think of herself as an even greater fool! "_engot!_"(t/n "stupid")she yelled at her.

"See, just like tha—"He got cut off when he felt a sudden force hit in between his legs. The woman had just kicked his manhood.

The suspect walked away while the victim helplessly fell to the ground in agony from his lower region.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I developed it enough though.

Disclaimers:

This Philippines is mine. Everybody else(America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.

It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.

I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.

I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional.


	5. PhilippineAmerican War starts

A/N: this was originally supposed to be a really short chapter but I ended up making it longer and connecting it to the pervious chapter.

* * *

><p><em>FEBUARY 1899: START OF THE PHILIPPINE-AMERICAN WAR<em>

She walked as far as she could from America and accidentally bumped on Spain.

"Niña, It's good that I found you. Papa will be going now. So I just want to say goodbye." He said this while playing with her cheeks like he usually does when she was little.

"B-but, Papa, why are you leaving so early? Stay, please." She said as clearly as she could practically begging him to stay.

"Yes, well my place isn't going so well after the war and despite the money I got from America it's still not enough to help me." He sighed after saying this. He didn't like the idea of America, the person who kicked him out of his super power status to help him but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Money?"

"Yes, the money I got from America after the Treaty of Paris at the end of the war." He noticed that she still looked confused like it was the first time she heard of it but it can't be so he asked her what she was confused about. "You look confused"

"Well it's the first time I heard of this, po."

"You mean America never told you anything about this?" he thought for sure the obese bastard would tell his daughter. This isn't something you can hide easily anyway.

"He just told me that I'm free and he's staying with me because he wanted to teach me a thing or two about independence and running a country."

He hates being the bearer of bad news but he knew that he had to tell her what America didn't, "Niña, you were sold." She definitely looked confused Spain knew that would be his reaction but before he continued he took a deep sigh before he continued, "The last issue that we had to settle during the treaty was about you. I wanted to keep you but America insisted that I shouldn't and even offered me $20 million… I didn't have a choice but to accept and at that time I thought that it would be better for you if I wouldn't be there anymore…" he didn't look at Philippines while he explained but after he explained she was already gone.

'Why didn't America tell me anything about that? What does that mean exactly?' She walked away from Spain still thinking of what she was just told. Then she passed by America's office. Curious and wanting to find out the truth she went inside and searched the room for anything that could answer the questions filling her head. She then found a folder with her name on it and opened it. There she found and read several documents. One of the documents mentioned what Spain just told her. It also said that the Philippines is given religious freedom and civil rights but conditioned on approval of the US congress. It all seemed good but in the end America was lying about her independence. Beside these files she also found reports of their exploits on the southern island of Mindanao and some islands on Visayas. She saw the pearl necklace that America gave her before arriving at the party and knew instantly where it came from. So not only was he lying he was exploiting her resources as well. That was her conclusion. Just when she wanted to go out she saw America. Tears started falling from her eyes. A part of her wanted to cling on the Hero she admired for so long but reality just kept her from settling at that thought. She was conflicted, very conflicted.

America probably knew what was going on with Philippines' head right now but hoped that if he didn't make a big deal of it she wouldn't too. "Hey, I was looking all over for you." He said in a casual voice. "A-are you crying? If it's what I said earlier then I'm really sorry." He apologized finally noticing her tears fall.

"Alfred, can you tell me what this is?" she asked him in an empty tone not looking away from the documents now in her hand.

"That's nothing just some boring papers. Come on we should just enjoy the party." He tried to reason with her. He sounded a bit nervous but refused to show it.

She just yelled at him, "You liar! You fucking liar! You think I'm some kind of bobo(t/n "idiot")? That I don't know what you're up to? Well you sure fooled me, Alfred, I actually believed the best in you." Her angry eyes stared down at the frozen America. He didn't think she'd react this violently.

"W-wait, I can explain Clara!" was all he could defend himself against her accurate accusations. He tried to reach out and hold her hand when she showed his hand away before he could touch her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me! Do you really think I'm that uncivilized that you HAVE to teach me about being civil? And you seriously think I'm that ignorant about trade and economy? I've been trading with China way before Spain came, just so you know. I don't need your help at all America! Whoever son of a bitch gets in between me and my freedom, I'll make sure that I'll drag you to hell!"

"Clara, come on it's not that bad. At least were nice and we treat you well unlike Spain who tortured and extorted you for everything." he tried to reason with her hoping that she'd stop from storming away.

She stopped and walked to America slowly, her face still furious. When she was close enough she gave him a strong slap with her left hand that threw him to the floor. "I'll make sure the next time you see you you'll stay on the floor, Alfred." And she continued to walk out of the room with America still speechless on the floor.

It took a few seconds for America to fully register what she meant by those words. Now he was at war with the girl he wanted to save. "Some Hero I am…" was the only sound that escaped the now empty room.

* * *

><p>AN: I forgot to answer a question,

**So when does Australia show up?** He shows up at Chapter 8. Hope you'll love him as much as i do. :]

Disclaimers:

-This Philippines is mine. Everybody else(America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.

-It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.

-I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.

-I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional.


	6. PhilippineAmerican War

A/N: One of the most difficult chapters to write and flash backs ahead.

* * *

><p><em>1899-1902<em>_: PHILIPPINE-AMERICAN WAR_

'Alfred, he betrayed me. I still can't believe it though. Ever since Papa Spain told me the story of a man who steals from the bad rich people and gives to the good poor people. I always wanted to meet a hero. Then Spain become really strict so suddenly after I disobeyed him. That was the time when I started reading about him. How America always fights for the weak and protect them from the bad guys. I loved him because of that—because he's genuine and truly kind. It didn't matter to him if he didn't get anything in return as long as he fought for what he think is right. Ever since he helped Cuba with his independence from Spain it gave me enough courage to finally fight for my freedom too… I loved him and I still do up until now. I guess that's why it's so painful to accept that in the end the hero that I fell in love with was just Alfred and like any other nation he is selfish and he exploits. He was like a hero but he never was one to begin with. To let go of someone you've admired since you were little is painful, too painful…' Philippines continued this train of thought when one of her subordinated went inside her tent.

"Commander, the scouts from the south have arrived and they brought prisoners with them, 2 Americans." The soldier said without letting go of his salute.

"Thank you. You can leave now I'll be right there in a while." The calmly told her subordinate. Once he left she took a big sigh and stood up in front of a mirror inside her tent and placed her hair in a pony tail careful so that no extra strands was out of place. 'I'll move forward for me and my people.' She though to herself as she stepped out of her tent.

Meanwhile,

_During the peak of the Spanish-American war;_

"…_Then I'll just beat the crap out of _

_those mistakes so they'll disappear!"_

"_You know, At the end of this 'hero road' of yours_

_you're going to get a LOT of enemies."_

"_Then I'll just have to beat the crap out of them. _

_EVERY SINGLE ONE."_

"_That's a lot of beating."_

"_Well nobody said that being a hero was an easy job."_

"_Well nobody also said that you have to do it all on your own. I'll be your sidekick. I'll just leave the big stuff to your though."_

'you said you'd be my sidekick…' America blankly stared outside the window of his tent, melancholic.

A soldier entered his tent and America looked at him taking the melancholic look off his face, "Mr. America, we've received intelligence."

"What is it?" he asked now at him usual demeanor.

"We've successfully interrogated a Filipino rebel soldier and gained information of their leader's hideout. We've already formulated a plan but we wish to ask for your approval."

"Cool~~ So What's the plan?"

"We disguise and infiltrate then capture their leader when we have the opportunity."

"That's really awesome! Let's do it!" with that the Americans prepared for their plan to locate the secret base of the Filipino guerillas.

After their preparation America with another American soldier and 2 mercenary Filipinos who pretended to be scouts sent from the south headed to their base camp.

"Man~ this place is really hot." America complained while walking with his hands tied like a captured prisoner. He made sure he was disguised or at least his hair was combed differently to make it appear as if he's not the America.

"I'm sorry Mr. America, but you just have to bear with this a little longer." Said the American soldier who was with him in this mission, he was also tied like a prisoner like America.

"So these are the scout sent from the south? You're going a great job already capturing 2 Americans." A familiar female voice greeted them.

'Is that Clara?' the thought to himself. He really wanted to look up and check if it really was her but he was afraid that she might find it suspicious and find out what they were planning.

"You two." She called one of her soldiers "Bring these prisoners to the cells I'll check up on them later." America and the other American soldier was taken away to the cells. Now her attention was on the 2 scouts, "As for you two, follow me we'll discuss things there." She gestured to them and led them to the command tent.

America took a small peak at the woman and saw that she really was the person he didn't want to see here, 'It's definitely Clara! Don't tell me this really was all her idea?'

"Move you damn foreigner!" and America continued to walk to where he was being led to debating with himself if he should really continue with the plan now that she's in the picture.

After a while, it was night and America with another soldier was held in a cage when a Filipino approached them at their cell.

"Hey, everybody's asleep. This is the best time we have." It was the Filipino mercenary that went undercover with them. He took some keys and opened their cells. He then led them to Philippine's tent.

When America knew who's tent it belonged to, he asked that he would go inside alone while the rest of them continued on with the mission. Reluctantly, they agreed but one mercenary was left outside since the other American soldier knew that maybe America might become too personal considering that she used to be under him for a short time.

America approached a now sleeping Philippines. The tent was dim but it was enough for him to see her face when he was close enough. Her face looked peaceful oddly enough.

"Al…" Philippines whispered very softly in her sleep. To America's surprise he automatically stepped backed hoping that she wasn't awake but when he realized that she was still safe he took a step closer again. Her face still remained peaceful.

He brushed her hair ever so gently and whispered to her in the lowest volume he could "I wish you'd have this face all the time. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I really am… I'm sorry."

There was a few seconds of silence when it was broken by a loud alarm. Philippines woke up and was surprised to find America beside her just as how America was surprised to find her awake. The man guarding outside her tent came in and yelled at America, "Did you get her? It seems that the Filipinos noticed that we're here!"

Philippines knew what America was here for so she threw her blanket at America and leaped as far as she could from him with her gun already aimed at him. She would have shot if it weren't for the Filipino traitor who aimed his gun at her.

America found himself in a very tricky situation. A gun was aimed at him by Philippines who was also aimed by a mercenary that they hired. As he looked closer at Philippines he noticed that her hand holding the gun was shivering. He wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid or if she really didn't want to shot. Though her face was strong her body told a different story. The mercenary noticed this and shot her leg to disarm her. She yelled in pain as she let go of the gun and the mercenary jumped at her bounding her hands together with strong rope.

"Clara, are you ok?" America ran to her too late. She was already bound and angry.

She didn't reply nor did she look at him. She was just angry and no amount of talk would relieve her of her anger.

"Sir we have to leave now. We've already gotten what we've came here for. We'll just leave the rest to the American forces on their way here." He forcefully grabbed Philippines and made her stand up despite the pain. She winced in the pain from her leg.

"Hey, I'll carry her. She looks like she's in a lot of pain and I'd be faster if I carry her." He already took his position to carry her but she refused.

"I'd rather be dragged than to be helped by you." She spat at him coldly.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this we have to leave now!" The mercenary continued to force her to walk.

They eventually got to the forest when Philippines just fell. The pain in her leg was too much for her to handle and with the loss of blood on her untreated gunshot wound made her lose a so much blood that she just collapsed and fell to the rocky ground.

America ripped a portion of his clothes and tried to treat the would on her leg before finally carrying her to their headquarters where she was sent to the clinic to have her wound properly treated and then sent to the cell where she would be placed under tight watch.

After 10 hours since Philippine's was captured,

'Where…?' she asked herself as she slowly opened her eyes. She found the place she is in to be quite bright. She squinted her eyes and found a figure in front of her as she tried to sit upright. The floor was cold and it was quiet but bright. That's all she could find out as of now.

"Hey." The figure greeted her. When she looked closer she found the around the figure were vertical lines. Her vision became clearer after a few more seconds and she found out that the figure was America and she was inside a prison cell.

She didn't respond to the man and just sighed. She knew where she was anyway and there's no way she's open with negotiations so there really wasn't a reason for her to talk.

"It would all be better if you'd just give up you know." He took a chair and sat right outside the cell.

"I refuse." She finally uttered at least she had to make this clear.

"We've already raided your base. I don't want to be forced to take you all down." His face looked sad like he really didn't want to do it.

This look just pissed her off even more. She launched her arm outside her cell and successfully grabbed on America's collar before bringing back her arm inside the cell bringing America with it. His face was now on the cell bars. "I'd like to fucking see you try! No matter how many of us you kill there's no way it's going to stop us. Freedom is an ideology that you can't kill, you of all people should know that!" She yelled and looked at him furiously.

"Don't be so damn selfish!" he broke and yelled at her angrily. The once refreshing blue eyes she admired were now cold and sharp. This made her release his collar. Her eyes no longer angry but surprised with a slight pinch of fear in them. "Sure, you might be willing to die and maybe some of your people are willing to die too but do you really think it's worth it? There's no point in having freedom when there's nobody alive to enjoy it! Damn it!" He noticed the fear now evident on her eyes and tried to calm down before opening his mouth again "I never wanted to put you in this situation, Clara, but now that I have I hope you'd listen so I could help you. All I can do is move forward and change whatever I can for the better."

She sat on the floor, her eyes not in contact with his, her hair covering most of her face. "I never wanted this kind of responsibility. I was happy living with Spain. But eventually when conflicts came out I could feel my head rip into 2. I always got confused. I was always in the middle, just me, and I always had to make a decision fast. It was usually my happiness or theirs but now that I think about it. There really was just one option and it was their happiness, never mine…"

Though the room was dark, he could clearly see tears drop of to the ground where she looked down. He hated seeing this. He hated to be in this situation—his sidekick in a locked cell crying while the hero, he, is outside with the keys that can open the cell but he can't, no matter how much he wanted to, help her. "Clara… I'm sorry. I'll be honest and say that if you surrender we won't give you your independence but we'll be as fair and just as possible and eventually, this is my promise, you'll get your independence, trust me."

"I've already trusted you before and look where it got me." She turned her back on him and laid on the floor.

"Give me 45 years. I promise. In 45 years you'll get your independence." There was no response. "I'll be back but promise me you'll think about it." He sighed and walked outside.

'I'm never going to trust anybody again.' She promises to herself and eventually falls asleep.

"_No Pafa, I don't want you to weave! Fwease don't weave", a little Philippines refused to let go of Spain's leg, hugging it like a koala._

"_Niña, you know I have to go. Romano misses me too you know.", he patted her head.  
>Oh how he just wanted to stay with her at least she respected him<br>but he doesn't want to just forget about Romano like that. It'll hurt him even if he didn't admit it. _

"_I hate Romano. Why does he have to be the reason why you'd have to weave. Don't you wove me, Pafa?"  
>she gripped her Papa's leg even tighter. <em>

"_I do, niña. You don't know how much I'd want you to live with me."  
>He always wanted to bring her to Europe to live with him and Romano.<br>For one the house will definitely be clean with her around  
>but he didn't want the other nations to find out about her or she finding out how he really is. <em>

"_Then why can't I?"_

"_My boss won't allow me. He says that you're too precious to live in Europe."_

"_But why?"_

"_Enough questions, niña. Papa will be late. I have to go now."  
>His tone was suddenly strict this sent a blot of fear through the little girl and she reluctantly let go of his leg.<br>He bent down to her noticing that he scared her for a bit.  
>"I'll bring you lots and lots of tomatoes when I get back." He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before walking towards the door.<em>

"_Pafa, NO!" she yelled again.  
>She was about to run to him when one of the caretakers stopped<br>her and lifted her off the ground.  
>She was practically drowning herself in tears while trying to move her limbs<br>hoping that the caretaker might drop her and she'll be able to catch up to her Papa before he reaches the door. _

"_My niña is so cute. I'll be back soon I promise, Nina."  
>He took joy at seeing her at that sight.<br>He couldn't help but feel extremely vexed by her cuteness when she cries like she is now.  
>He soon reaches the door and he closes it despite his crying niña.<em>

Day 3 at America's base,

"Hey, why aren't you eating? I've already asked France to cook for you. Don't you like it?"

Philippines haven't been eating since she got there. America even asked France and China to cook her meal so she could eat. England offered but he was rudely rejected by France, China and America.

She didn't respond. "Huh… look, I'll just leave this here alright? Just eat it if you want." He left the Chao fan China cooked for her right beside the risotto that France cooked and left the room.

"_Romano this and Romano that. Tsk, that Romano bastard should be kiwwed."  
>A little Philippines viciously colored her a drawing from her drawing book, concentration all of her anger there.<em>

"_Come on, you shouldn't be saying that."  
>Her caretaker tried to calm her down.<br>This child can be unbelievable moody at times but her mood usually turns for the worst when Spain isn't around. _

"_But Pafa awways weaves because of that Romano.  
>Damn him, I bet I'm cuter than he is and Pafa Spain even compwains how he awways hits him but why does Pafa awways weave because of him?<br>Doesn't he wove me?" her vicious coloring finally took it's toll on the crayon she was holding and it broke._

"_Don't say that. You know Spain loves you so much. It's just that he has other things to worry about."_

_She threw away the broken crayon and took another of the same color and  
>continued to viciously color on the drawing book,<br>"I'ww kiww that Romano bastard for sure.  
>If I couwd get out of this house and go to Europe I'ww kiww him<br>and make sure that Pafa wiww never see him ever again!"  
>She stopped coloring an raised the drawing book to see her work<br>"Then after that, I'ww have him aww to mysewf! HAHAHA!" She continued to laugh._

_The caretaker took a peak at her drawing and saw that it had 3 stick figures on it,  
>2 small ones and a big one.<br>One small stick figure seemed to be hanged it was labeled 'Romano bastard'  
>and the other 2 stick figures were hugging it was labeled 'Papa and me'.<br>This is not normal for a child "You're getting really evil lately, Ms." She said nervously._

Day 5,

"Clara, please. It's been 4 days you haven't touched any of the food." America placed another meal made by China and placed it inside the cell. "Clara?" he called her again. Worried, he took a stick and poked her from the outside maybe she'd react by then. "Hey Clara, answer me will you?" No matter how many times he pokes her she still doesn't answer. He decides to unlock the cell and approach the girl. "Clara! Hey!" He shook her vigorously but she still wouldn't wake up. 'She's a really heavy sleeper.' He decides to go out and get a bucket of cold water and pour it on her but she still won't move or wake up.

After a few minutes, China comes to the room looking for America. "America, has she eaten ye-" he was surprised to see America holding a huge hammer above a weak Philippine's head ready to strike her down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, Aru~?"

America looks at the panicked Asian and says, with the huge hammer still on his hand above Philippines, "I just wanted to wake her up to tell her that food's ready."

"GET THAT THING OFF, aru! YOU'LL KILL HER!" and China ran to pick up Philippines before America could do anything to her.

America threw away the huge hammer like it was as light as a regular sized one. "Fine, then how are you going to wake her u-" China shushed him before he could complete his sentence.

China looked worried for Philippines. He could feel that she was wet (thanks to America) and hot, extremely so. He also noticed that she had uneven breaths. He placed his hand somewhere on her arm to feel her pulse when he noticed that her heartbeat was slow, deadly slow. "We need to get her treated, aru!"

"_You know it's Pafa's birthday in 2 days and he'ww be spending it with me!"  
>She seemed very proud of herself. Maybe her constant prayer to God that<br>Romano will get killed and she'll have her Papa all to herself was taking effect.  
>"But I need to find a good gift. Something that will always make him remember me whenever he sees it."<br>She looked around the room hoping to find a good gift to give._

"_I can pick some Sampaguitas outside I'm sure he will love those." Her caretaker suggested._

"_No that's too common."_

"_Well I'll look for something else then. Meanwhile, you should rest, it's siesta time already."  
>The caretaker closed the curtain in her room so she could rest easier. <em>

"_Alright…", Philippines tucked herself to bed and closed her eyes as the care taker went out and closed the door. _

_A few minutes after her care takers left,  
>Philippines opens her eyes and gets out of bed,<br>'hmmm… I saw some bright mangoes outside, maybe I should get him one of those.'  
>She opens her curtain and finds the Mango tree bearing the mangoes right outside.<br>She climbs up the window and jumps off it to reach one of the tree's branches.  
>She then climbs up to reach the fruit but as she climbs up, for the first time in a long time,<br>sees the city outside the walls that cover up her house. The city seemed was more beautiful than she last remembered. _

_She decided to pick up the Mango fruit and went down the tree,  
>to the garden, behind some bushes to see a small crack on the wall just enough for her to fit through and went out of her walled house mango in hand. <em>

_She was amazed with what she saw.  
>'The streets wook so wively and the women are wearing such fretty dresses.'<br>She continued to gawk at her surrounding when she felt that her mango had disappeared.  
>'My gift!' She looked around for her mango and saw a little boy running with it.<br>She was furious. "THEIF! GIVE ME BACK MY MANGO!" She yelled at him while chasing the boy._

_She chased him to a barren part of the city but she didn't care to notice this.  
>She had to catch the mango theif.<br>The boy accidentally hit on a Spanish policeman dropping the mango upon impact.  
>The Policeman picked the boy up and threatened to send him to jail.<em>

"_STOF!" Philippines yelled at the policeman but she was too late.  
>He has already stepped on the Mango that the boy dropped.<em>

_He was about to slip but he regained his balance. Unfortunately for the mango it got crushed. _

_Philippines saw this and yelled at the Policeman even more, "How couwd you destroy my gift you idiot!" _

_The Policeman got angry at what she said and picked her up with his free hand  
>"You're a foul mouth for a kid but I guess if it came from an indio it's no surprise."<em>

"_WET ME GO! Or ewse I'ww caww my Pafa!"  
>Philippines continued to yell at the man, who was laughing, while trying to wiggle her way to freedom.<em>

_Suddenly, some men in masks with huge knives(bolos) helped them.  
>One of the men carried the two of them away while the rest fought the Spaniard. <em>

_Before she knew it she found herself in a peculiar situation.  
>She was now somewhere in the forest with the rebels her Papa warned her about—the KKK.<br>She was surrounded by men; brown, stinky, dirty and tall(compared to Philippines), yelling  
>"MABUHAY SI JOSE RIZAL! (Long live, Jose Rizal)" and were raising their weapons up and down. <em>

'_I want to go home…' her eyes were already filled with tears.  
>She's lost with frightening people that could kill her. She just wants to go home.<br>She walked up to one of the few women around there and tugged her skirt,  
>"Excuse me… b-but do you know, Spain?... H-he's the one t-taking care of this… pwace… Couwd you bring me to him, fo? I-I… want to go home…"<br>She politely asked the woman in between her sobs._

_The woman whispered with the women beside her and they  
>began a short conversation whispering to each other.<br>Then the 1__st__ woman nodded to the other and she led Philippines out to the forest then an unfamiliar city and, lastly, inside the house. _

_There she was greeted by a man with black hair and mustache.  
>He was a local. The woman then left the house leaving her with the man.<br>He seemed friendly and he didn't look like he'd kill her. He extended his hand to her and she slowly stopped crying and took his hand._

_After a week, Spain found her with the rebels when she disappeared.  
>He started acting cold, distant and strict towards her. This sudden change in attitude surprised her as well as made her terribly sad. <em>

_Spain had her locked inside her room never to come out at all.  
>He hated doing this to her but he had to else he might lose her forever, as his boss warned him. <em>

_Philippine's caretaker worries for her and though there is little she can do to help the girl's situation.  
>She occasionally brings her books to her room for her to read while she's in her room. <em>

_One of the books that she read were Noli me Tangere and El Filibusterismo written by Jose Rizal,  
>the kind man who accompanied her while she was lost and away from home. 'I wonder how he's doing now…' <em>

_She also learns about a man named America; his struggles, advocacies and love for freedom and independence._

"_America must be like Ibarra—handsome, smart, kind, courageous, a freedom fighter and a man with honor, MY HERO!  
>I can't wait for him to save me." A slightly older Philippines blushed as she held a book about America close to her chest.<em>

_Day 7, _

"Is she alright, aru?" China took a quick peek at what the doctor was scribbling down after he checked her heart beat and other stats.

"She just passed out from hunger. Her life isn't in danger don't worry. She'll probably wake up soon." the doctor spoke to him after scribbling on his notes. "Please, call me if she does."

"I will, aru." The doctor then left the hospital room leaving China and Philippines inside. He then took a chair and sat behind his little sister. "Huh, look at you. Aru. If I wasn't allied with America I would have beaten him to a pulp, aru." He sighed as he looked at Philippines.

"K-Kuya Yao?..." Philippines spoke weakly, her throat was hoarse.

"Ayaah! Ma-i, you're awake!" He embraces her but stops shortly after figuring that she's still weak and decided to call the doctor. "The doctor come by here in a while, aru." China faced his little sister and went back to his seat.

"Kuya, what's happening, po?" she weakly asked her brother.

"Ayah… well America's out right now fighting a war… with your people. Aru." He really didn't want to say that last 3 words. Especially since he knew that the she kept on telling him about how much she likes him.

"Oh… I see."

"Umm… Ma-I, h-how are you taking this, aru? Since… well you know…" He didn't want to say it because it might jus hurt her.

"I'm fine, po."

"aru?" China looked at his sister in question.

"I have to be honest that it did hurt a lot at first… But now that I was able to look back at things, I found out that I never really had feelings for him after all. I wanted a hero so badly that I made him my hero. I wasn't able to let go of that, that's why it came to a point where I fell for him. Only to realize now that I kept on seeing him for what I made him to be and not what he really is. I was just fooling myself." She was light hearted now that she told somebody that. She then heard sobs and when she traced the source she found China crying. "K-kuya, w-why are you crying, po?" She awkwardly asked him.

"Well… it's because I ever since I you told me I've been so worried that he'd become my brother-in-law but now I'm so glad that you don't like him. Aru~" he smiled in between his tears of joy.

"Now that I could see things clearly, I really can't get myself to trust him at all." She sighed as she said this.

"So, what are you going to do, aru? You're still his prisoner you know."

"I'll surrender."

"But he might just trick you again, aru."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to just wait for him to give it to me. I'll play his game and win my independence."

Although the Philippine-American war officially ended on 1902, determined Filipino rebels continued on fighting for their independence for more or less 10 more years. On 1916 and 1934 America passed the Jones law and Tydings-Mc Duffie Act promising Philippines independence on 1946. Despite all of this, Philippines started distancing herself emotionally from America. She didn't ignore him nor did she pay attention to his antics.

'Somebody once told me that there are more ways than one to get your freedom. I didn't understand back then but now I starting to see what he meant.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I absolutely had no idea how to go about this but after I read this Philippines history book from my sister's fiancée I got this idea. It was a headache for me because I already had a hard time to make Philippines fall for America now I had the wonderful job of making her fall out of love to the extent that it really did end, no strings attached for her(since apparently it seems that her feelings are one-sided). I know that she already mentioned it in the first paragraph but if the feelings were really that strong then I doubt it would just be erased that easily right?**

**It seems that Little Philippines had trouble pronouncing her "L"s and "P"s. If you guys didn't get her language during the flashbacks I just changed her "P"s into an "F" and "L"s into "W"s.**

**If you noticed in one of the flashbacks I wrote "for the first time in a long time" because the first time she saw outside the walls that surrounds her house was during the time England kidnapped her ever since she wasn't allowed to go out of the house, even if it was still within the walls.**

**And yes, I know that the Phil-Am war was way before the start of the world war so the alliance shouldn't have been formed by then but I just wanted to put them in there anyway.**

Disclaimers:

-This Philippines is mine. Everybody else (America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.

-It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.

-I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.

-I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional.


	7. Japan invades America vows to return

_JAPANESE INVASION; AMERICA VOWS TO RETURN_

As America aided Philippines in her westernization, nearby countries started settling business with her like Japan. Philippines liked the company of Japan, for once, her was humble not like the boastful America that she got tired of already. But when WWII started everything changed. Japan saw that Philippines is a strategic point to counter China and gain Indonesia for his oil. So just several hours after the bombing of Pearl Harbor, he took over Philippines. The battle was fierce but it was leaning to the Japanese. America was losing and other alliances needed his help too.

It was raining hard, blood from the people were mixed with the water and the area was surrounded with rec.

"America, what are we going to do now?" she ran to America to get orders.

He was silent for a while and walked pass by her towards the ship that was going to leave nearby, "Clara, I'm sorry but I have to retreat. It's my boss's orders." He didn't want to retreat, no way, especially when he knew that she needed him. But his boss was right, he had to retreat it's not like he could help her there anyway sometimes even a hero needs to retreat.

"…If those are your orders then I'm not going to stop you." She was surprisingly calm, professionally so. In truth, it didn't matter to her whether or not America would really help her. She's stopped depending on him ever since she decided to do so.

"Clara, I promise. I'll return. I swear! I'm not lying!" he grabbed her hand. He could feel how her hand shivered despite her face, whether it was from the cold or the enemies that are at her gates, he held it tight anyway.

She blankly stared at him in the eyes, her cold eyes and his concerned ones. She dropped her hand removing it from America's grasp and with an unbelievable cold tone, "Do what you have to do."

She's always been like this ever since she surrendered. America knew that it was because of her independence. I guess even after the Tydings-Mc Duffie Act she probably doesn't trust him yet. He'd always thought of her as his sidekick a really good friend. But the pain he felt after having her act like this felt more than how it would hurt losing a sidekick or a good friend, maybe it really does hurt like this when you lose a sidekick or a good friend or maybe she was something more for him? Either way, he really couldn't tell, the pain he felt just hurt like hell and he had a feeling that it might get worse too. He could never show this side to her though. He still hoped that somewhere in there she still thought of him as her hero and heroes don't act weak. So he reverted back to his hero attitude, "Alright then! I won't disappoint you! I promise I'll be back!"

She walked away her back turned at him while he, walking to his ship, refused to turn his back on her. He was fine seeing her back it was still her nether the less. This was the last sight of her that he'd see in a long while. 'I'll come back, Clara. I just need you to wait for me'

* * *

><p>AN: This is probably the shortest chapter. There isn't much to mention here except a sneak peak on America's feelings for Philippines.

Disclaimers:

This Philippines is mine. Everybody else (America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.

It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.

I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.

I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional.


	8. Philippines meets Australia

A/N: know that that words enclosed in the parenthesis are not exact translations but gives the gist of what it means.

* * *

><p><em>PHILIPPINES MEETS AUSTRALIA<em>

Some time in 1942,

"Hey Aussie!"

"What is it Al, my man!"

"Could you do me a huge favor?" America was back in his place to prepare for reinforcements to invade in Europe with England and France.

"Sure what's it gotta do with? Are you fighting with old man(pops) again? Or could it be a Sheila(girl)? No worries, mate! Leave it to Aussie, right here!"

America blushed when his cousin guessed it right(one of his guesses). He looked around to make sure that nobody was nearby to hear the conversation that they were going to have, "Um… it's sorta about a girl."

"Ohh… little Al's growing up, huh? Crushing on Sheilas(girls) now. So you need love advice? Going on a date and don't know what to do? Tell me everything and cousin Aussie can do anything!"

"N-no, i-it's not like that, Aussie! J-just… just go to her alright? Her name's Philippines. You know where to find her." America blushed furiously and dropped the call as soon as he said what he needed to say.

It's been months since the Japanese invaded and a few weeks after America retreated. The situation isn't going well at all. Japanese forces has already taken the capital and took most of the Philippine and American soldiers captive. Philippines and her army, now reduced to guerilla fighters, are forced to retreat to the southern island where the Japanese have yet to penetrate.

They were planning for their next assault on a little Japanese settlement. When they were interrupted,

"Commander," a Filipino soldier came in the command tent and asked for Philippine's attention "we've captured a spy."

She paused for a while and placed her attention on the news, taking her attention off the map in front of her, "A spy?"

"Yes, he seems foreign with brown hair."

'it must be Italy then… well it makes sense.' "Take me to him." With that she followed the private outside and found a man tied and lying on the ground… He looked carefree looking but not Italy or anybody from the Axis that she knew. He also had that weird antenna thing 2 of them but thicker than Italy's, apparently a lot of foreigners have it, but it was defiantly not Italy. The biggest surprise was when she found that he had the same thick eye brows Scrones had, though slightly less thick in comparison. Yup, this was absolutely not Italy. "You're…?"

"'ey Mate! Name's Australia or you could call me Kyle!" He had a goofy aura around him, almost like America, but he had this really weird accent that seemed English but it didn't sound like it at all.

She raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "Could you be America's reinforcement?"

"YUP! But… before it tell you anything else could happen to unrope me?"

She stared at him for a bit and concluded that this guy really is innocent. She signaled her men to let him go and they cut off the rope that tied him.

"I was gonna surprise you, missy. But I had to take a slash(pee) and when looking for the loo(toilet) when I turned around these little fellas hauled me like some horse rider!"

"Excuse me, po?"

"I meant these fellas tied me down."

"Oh…" 'I expected too much from Alfred when I thought his reinforcement would be… not like him.'

"So, how's Alfred goin'? Is he still acting like a baby with no candy?"

Philippines stood quiet for a while. She turned her back behind him and in the strictest tone, "I honestly haven't heard from him at all. I was only told that you'd be coming. That's all."

"Really? Cuz the little bugger told me to shoot through (leave in a hurry) here but he never told me what I'll be doing here."

'This guys English is really difficult to understand.'

"Hey since I'm here you want me to do something for ya?"

"Before that…" she faced him and pointed on top of his head "You do know that there's a demented looking creature on top you your head, right?"

The demented looking creature with angry red eyes growled at Philippines while holding on the Australian's head tighter.

"Oh you mean, Kobe? Don't worry he's with me." The creature he called 'Kobe' and crawled from the top of his head to his left arm where he comfortably latched himself onto still looking angry and demented with his eyes set at Philippines. Australia noticed how she intensely looked at Kobe and how Kobe looked at her and concluded, "He likes you!"

'Yea sure, the demented creature would just LOVE to bit my head of or whatever that thing's capable of.' "I-I see…Anyway, Are you good at intelligence gathering?"

"You bet!"

'Well at least he's useful for something.' She grabbed his arm and walked him to the tent without saying a word until they both got to the same tent where she was suppose to be planning for the next attack. "See this circle? There's a Japanese encampment nearby. I want you to gather as much intelligence there as possible. What are they planning? How many soldiers are there? What are their defenses? Everything, Got it?"

"I got ya! Leave this to Aussie, Miss."

And with that he left the tent and walked to the place where Philippines mentioned. While going to the encampment he held a vibration on his pocket. Somebody was calling his phone. It was America.

America was back in his house preparing for an attack in Europe where Germany was gathering his forces "HEY! Did you meet her yet?"

"Al, you never told me you had such a cute missus(girlfriend)! She's really cute though she's as rough as cement and as stiff as a brick wall."

He didn't hear much of the first part he just focused on what he said at the end, "I guess she hasn't changed at least a part of her hasn't." Knowing that she was still rough and stiff like before this made him smile in reminiscence.

"Ahh… You're lucky, Al. you have a really cute girlfriend here."

Now that he heard everything at Australia said a bright shade of red appeared around his cheeks, "W-what? She's not my girl friend at all! I-I mean she's a girl who's a friend but that's just it." He tried to protest.

"Really now? Then I guess I can't be nicking(stealing) from you then if I make her mine? Haha,"

"Don't you dare!" He could hear him laughing at the other end of the call, he knew that he was just joking but it made him angry anyway.

"Hey… relax, I'm just pulling your leg. Besides, you know I'd never do that to you."

As soon as he said that he realized that he was angry and tried to make an excuse that he wasn't angry because of what he that he was angry about, "N-no. It's not like that. It's just that she's really crazy girl! You'll just end up abused!"

"Uhu… well if she's such a dog(ugly girl) then why am I here?"

"W-well…that's because she needs my help and since I'm the hero I have to help her. But can't really help her directly now so that's why I'm asking you to do this for me, until I get back of course."

"Right, Al." He didn't sound convinced at all. "Anyway, I have to choof off(leave) now. That missy had me on intelligence gathering." With that Australia ended his call with America and continued to spy on the Japanese.

* * *

><p>AN: I loved writing this chapter. Australia is a really fun an lovable character. I especially love his demented koala which I named KOBE. I got that from Koala, because he is one, and Drop Bear, because that's what people assume him to be based on. Yes, I'll also be referring KOBE as demented/evil looking/ demonic creature/koala/marsupial.

This, along with a few other chapters, is when I go off history and make my own. Sadly, Australia and Philippines has little history together especially during the WWII. Though Australia played a big part in WWII and the Pacific war most of his wars were fought defending his own country and helping Singapore and New Guinea. By the time Australia advanced to the Philippines he played back up and support for America. The most history they had together was after WWII, during the Marcos Regime when Filipinos fled to Australia. Also it was Philippines who lobbied for East Timor to be part of ASEAN, East Timor was dependent of Australia for a long time.

Disclaimers:

-This Philippines is mine. Everybody else (America, Australia, Spain, Japan, France, England and others) aren't.

-It's loosely based on historical events but it's not all that accurate either.

-I don't speak Spanish and French nor have I ever stayed in Australia enough to understand the way they speak English.

-I don't mean to offend anybody. If I did then it was never intentional.


End file.
